Lorenz
Age:19 Gender: Make Occupation: vagrant hero Status: infected with mad enchantment Biography This boy was born with none of the five basic senses. So he grew up in a world of darkness, he learned of the world past the darkness when he accident sensed the souls of the living. He watched as souls moved around in the darkness for more than a decade. Then one day in the void a flash of light appeared offering him a chance to leave the darkness if he promised to serve her and help humanity. Lorenz jumped at this offer without a second thought. He then wakes up in an Order infirmary at age 15, amazing the doctors around him, and sending tears down his mother's face. Lorenz was treated like a miracle child and taken in and nurtured by the order. He made quick progress despite the fact that he lacked common knowledge of the world and shown joined in the order's ranks and through his order career he managed not to take a single life. Also he learned that the order could be better and not the terrible thing everyone makes it out to be. Then he later meets a vampire who was once a hero of the order named Cinda and through battle with the vampire his resolve strengthened. He swore to removed the corrupted portion of the order, but is later taken as the vampire's husband. He started recruiting people who believed in his cause, but another order soldier named Alexander learned of this and removed him from the order. Now Lorenz lives with Cinda and Occasionally helps a incubus named Sidas with certain task. Now recently Cinda has given birth and lorenz now has a dhampir daughter named Cynthia. Through his recent travels he met a man named Jophiel who required assistance with a serious wound, he asked to be taken back West and Lorenz hasn't been seen since then. Personality Lorenz is a rather out going person who finds all life to be precious. He is easily angered when his friends and comrades are harmed. He is also very friendly towards everyone at first making him appear to be very naive. He would be friend Order soldier and Mamono despite their beliefs and aggressive nature. Abilities sense manipulation has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. They can enhance, reduce or remove them permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause target to sense things that aren't there or prevent them from sensing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc. In order to be affected by this ability you must be within 50 yards of him. Category:Characters ItemsCategory:Sink Lover's OC Chastiefol ''' A Halberd that was given to him by Orphis a great treasure hunter.WHich feeds off the madness hidden in Lorenz. THis halberd has many functions and magical attributes. One of the most peculiar abilities is as long as the wielder holds on to it the wielder will not die from wounds. Extend: The halberd can extend to great lengths at high speeds The halberd has other magical functions which can be granted when the wielder chants : '''O Halberd. The halberd which cuts down Gods. Suck the madness sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow : Spear of madness : This spear is the manifestation of Lorenz madness. Which he can make appear when ever he wants. This spear can extend but moves faster than the halberd and moves in a jagged way like its bending. It can also branch creating multiple spear heads. Also when ever Lorenz has this spear he seems to be more aggressive in a fight and killing intent can be sensed from him. :